erandiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearthglen
Hearthglen is the location at which the members of the Order live and reside when not on assignments. Hearthglen is currently the base of operations for the Order and serves as a permanant headquarters from which the Order can wage war against Feignbar. Located to the far north in the fallen kingdom of Lordaeron, Hearthglen can be found tucked away in the northern hills, well hidden from Feignbar and his lackeys. The headquarters is well protected with many spells and seals, many of them made by the paladins and mages of the Order. Many of these seals repel mages and demons from seeing into the tower, but most of them repel whales. Hearthglen was entrusted to the Order by Highlord Tirion Fordring after it was emptied upon the Argent Crusade establishing a stronghold in Northrend. The Order took this advantage to commandeer a fully operational base under their control so that they could instantly make preparations to attack Feignbar. Notable Locations 'The Lightning Tower' The Lightning Tower operates as a base of operations for the Order's Alchemists, Magi and Warlocks. Once a simple mage tower, it was converted after technology was salvaged from the Throne of Feign. This technological leap has allowed the Order to run their operations to a new level of efficiency. It has also allowed them to become more self-sufficient in running their own alchemy lab, which was previously not possible. Notable members of the Order who can be found here on a regular basis are JJay Fizzlebang and Hampaw, prefering the confines of the laboratory to the barracks. 'The Lumbermill' A vital asset to the Order, the lumbermill operates day and night to produce wood in vast quantities as demanded by the Order, at any given moment a building may burst into flame from a reckless summoning ritual gone wrong so it is of the highest importance that wood is always at hand. Though stocks are always plentiful the Order can never be too prepared for a lightning strike to suddenly crash down and damage a building. When not assigned to a specific mission, JJay Fizzlebang can be found here on woodcutting duty. It is JJay's duty to make sure each plank is the exact measurements required by the carpenters who work to reinforce the Order's structures and also construct new buildings to expand their base within the plaguelands. When all the wood for the day's quota has been made into planks, JJay's duty is to gather more timber to be cut down for him to make into planks. 'The Mine' Just as the lumbermill is vital to the Order, so is the mine. Digging continues twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week to ensure the demand for stone is met with the stone masons of the Order. It is of the highest important that as soon as a building is in need of repair, it is fixed and strengthened so as to repel attacks from any enemy within the area. Additionally, whenever a new building is due to be constructed, materials must be on hand to ensure the structure is created in a moments notice. When not assigned to a specific mission, JJay Fizzlebang can be found here on mining duty. It is JJay's duty to make sure each stone is broken down into a workable size as required by the stone masons who work to reinforce the Order's structures and also construct new buildings to expand their base within the plaguelands. When all the stone for the day's quota has been made into bricks, JJay's duty is to dig deeper into the mine to find more raw materials. Previous Headquarters Stormwind city Cathedral was the previous headquarters of the Order. Located in Cathedral square, the church not only provided guidance to those who needed it but also a base of operations for the Order who backed the Cathedral. The Cathedral now serves as a place for Darcquocs to spread the religious views of the Council of Feign to the people in hopes that they will begin to worship Feignbar as a god. Darcquocs and his cult of followers reside here within the chambers which were once used by the Order.